


for the ancient heavenly connection to the starry dynamo in the machinery of night

by willwell



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwell/pseuds/willwell
Summary: of poor b.b.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Beyond Birthday, Beyond Birthday & Near | Nate River, Beyond Birthday/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	for the ancient heavenly connection to the starry dynamo in the machinery of night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [trembling before the machinery of other skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801733) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 
  * A translation of [ради райского соединения со звёздным динамо в механизмах ночи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339170) by [willwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwell/pseuds/willwell). 



> the title it taken from howl by allen ginsberg
> 
> thanks to [fofafa](https://twitter.com/purplefishtank) for editing and proofreading, i take full responsibility for all remaining errors.

i.

They kissed his puffy eyelids, his black curly head. He had their love, they had his love and that was how they used to live together before the known day. Thereafter, he was alone and didn't have dreams about them even when he lay in the fetal position for hours remembering the feel of being in an amniotic fluid.

ii.

There was a half-life period that had started after A's death and that pushed Beyond down the curve where he was burning, counting on a death, and further where he had risen from the ashes only to actually die. He planned an unsolved case for L at the beginning of this period but children kept clutching at his pant legs and making fun of his sweater he wore inside out.

A newcomer in the orphanage asked tarot cards for the bright future. Beyond ran his fingers through the child's hair and thought about doing things he unlearnt himself to be sorry for, because his letter is always the second but N might turn out to stand for necessary. Instead of doing these things he had become a scary bedtime story, a secret, a lock and a key. He had stolen savings from Roger's cabinet and had blown a kiss when he looked back at the house for the last time.

iii.

A wave of fear and thrill overpowered him. He had many questions: why was the machinery of a human body so perfect? Where does the nonphysical go? How would they die without him? Would they die?

Beyond was sick of the mysery of life. He kissed their cold hands like they were a saint's. He brought his hands together and didn't know which god to pray to.

iv.

Beyond had escaped from the prison in the begining of November: it was the first time when he had thought of L as dead. He had found the reason at a funural. Light played calm while Beyond was climbing through a window of his fifteenth floor apartment and seemed like the one whose grave was still fresh. There was no exact replica because Beyond is a cartoon parody, a funhouse mirror reflection, a jamais ju. However, it had been enough for Light: he stuck his dick down Beyond's throat and orgasmed twice.

Beyond had fallen in love - yeah, had fallen in love - with the lies and desires Light hid behind the symbolic letter (behind that paper shield), with the optimism and cruelness, with the overbite. He kissed Light's lower jaw and was waiting.

v.

Beyond looked at her face on the covers of magazines and she didn't care about the Los Angeles murder cases. Also he was daydreaming: he imagined the world where Misa burns his hair while bleaching it; where he steals Acura RLX her nails' color and stops wearing grated jeans.

The world where they see the end of everything, cheating death over and over again. Where Misa smiles with her strawberry lips; where he kisses her eyelids and asks her how she's doing.


End file.
